thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Luserina Barows
Luserina is the Chikai Star in Suikoden V Biography The eldest daughter of the Barows household, Luserina is a quiet, capable, extremely kind young girl who possesses none of her father's treachery or her brother's ineptness. In fact, she is an extremely capable young lady, managing most of the affairs of Rainwall by herself. Luserina is introduced to the Prince when he seeks shelter in Rainwall following the Godwin takeover of the country. She takes care of them, and has Chuck handle their belongings. Despite her kindness, Luserina often feels put off by her father, who insists that she and the Prince become closer. When Salum suggested that Luserina and the Prince be married, she gets very angry with him for suggesting it. Ultimately, Luserina decides to side with the Prince over her father, when she realizes that he's planning to consolidate power through marriage and alliance, and that the Prince will probably be hurt as a result. After Euram runs in following the Second Battle of Rainwall, he blurts out that Salum should use the Dawn Rune on General Novum's forces, not realizing the Prince and his army are present and aren't aware of this. Luserina pieces together why she was not allowed into the basement after the Dawn Rune went missing, and guesses that it was in there. After finding the rune, Luserina breaks all ties with her family, and joins with the Prince's army. She manages many of the Prince's affairs, but can't shake the guilt whenever her brother Euram tries to humiliate or harm the Prince. However, neither the Prince nor the members of his army think any less of her because of him. After the war, Luserina continues the effort to rebuild, even donating the mansion in Rainwall to rebuild. She then became an administrator in the new government. Suikoden V ''Recruiting'' Joins automatically during the defense of Rainwall. Character Details Luserina will change your party when you speak to her. ''Military Unit'' Luserina will add a morale boosting ability that boosts the attack score of her unit by 5. ''Oboro Investigations'' 1: She´s Lord Barows´ daughter, but she´s got none of her brother´s incompetence. Believe it or not, she´s a geniunely good person. Competent, too. 2: Here´s something our sources just came across; Lord Barows planned for you and Luserina to marry! Of course, you probably already knew that... 3: It took some digging, but I found a flaw in her character. She doesn´t get the concept of art. It doesn´t matter what she´s looking at. Any painting, any sculpture -- she has no idea if it´s good or bad. Blame her dad for that one. ''Suggestion Box Letters'' *'The Aethelbald Family' I'm pretty sure I heard that my great-grandmother was of that family. So I guess that would make Egbert one of my distant relatives. *'Faylon and Faylen' Those two suffered at the hands of my brother. I want to make them feel as comfortable as possible in this castle. *'Faylon' The other day, he asked me about my brother. I thought he would still be mad about how my brother tricked him but, instead, he acted very strangely. At the end, he smiled and thanked me, saying, 'That was helpful.' I wonder what he meant... Category:Character Category:Girls Category:Humans Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters who don't belong to a team